


I Said 'Be Cautious'

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon had warned him about poking around in all of that old junk. Derek’s curiosity just wouldn’t let him listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said 'Be Cautious'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I made because I cut my cheek on a car door. Fluffy cute stuff also makes scary real life less scary.

It seemed a harmless enough hobby, in Charon’s eyes. Digging around in the husks of pre-war cars for scrap and parts was easy enough, too. All that he had to do was watch over the little darling as he looted the desecrated corpses of long-forgotten twisted metal.

“Be cautious.” He told Derek as he saw the smaller male yanking at a rusted car door. It seemed unwilling to cooperate, so the nineteen year old only tugged more insistently. “I don’t like the look of tha--”

Of course, as soon as the warning began, the door jerked open and all Derek could feel was searing pain and a distinct pressure on his cheek. Both hands flew to cover it and he heard the crunch of gravel under Charon’s boots as he jogged over.

“Let me see.” While the question was soft and gentle, his hands were insistent in their imploring. Pulling the other’s quaking hands away from his face, a wheezing hiss left the Ghoul as he opened up the other’s wound to him. A solid slice from his left cheekbone to his jawline on the same side bled almost furiously, red drips heading straight down to his shirt. “You are bleeding.” Pulling a rag from his pocket, he helped clean up the other’s face. He could hardly bring himself to care, though, feeling the way Derek tensed up and held his breath as he worked on his cheek. 

All of the young scientist’s laser focus was on those leathery hands. They soothed the sharp ache away, and when they left, he blinked his eyes open, having not realized when they’d closed. Feeling a swift pressure, between one blink and the next, Charon was carefully stitching up the wound. The pain melted away at the determined look on the Ghoul’s face, and the blue-eyed hman felt more heat on his cheeks. Seconds later, fresh trails of crimson leaked over the other’s fingers, causing him to grumble to himself.

“Derek, you need to stop that.” That gravelly voice didn’t even hide his smile, which he attempted to keep a secret, “You smoothskins bleed so easily.” He added, straightening out his expression.

“S-sorry, I--”

His apology was silenced with a gentle kiss from ragged lips, the taste of copper mixing with something ust distinctly _Charon_ , rich and spicy, like the man’s scent. It enveloped him, leaving his chrystalline eyes hazy, pupils blown wide as he blinked once more, lips parted invitingly.

“I told you to be cautious. Don’t apologise. Just do better.”

A weathered hand pet his good cheek before Charon was all business again.

“I don’t like the look of this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s another cute little thing with these two dorks. I’m pretty happy with this one. ouo


End file.
